Remembering old times
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Just a short little thing but I hope you'll like it non the less! A round of 'I never' reveals some interesting things.


Summary: A round of 'I never' reveals some interesting things.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer!_

Remembering old times

Spike had absolutely no idea how he had ended up where he was right now. Just after midnight the bleach blond found himself sitting on the floor in the Slayer's living room playing 'I never' - 'I never' people! - with stake-happy blondi herself and her friends.

Literary everyone was there. Angel had come by cause his weird employee had some sort of vision and had dragged Cordy and the wanker along. Not just that. He also brought some demon from got knows what hellhole and some guy calling himself Gunn. Then again the brunette girl called Fred seemed... nice.

Naturally the witches were present because... well they kinda always were and so Spike had stopped questioning it all together. Same for dear little Dawny. Faith however was a surprise. Apparently she had helped Angel recently and just tagged along.

A harsh stab in the ribs from Giles pulled Spike back into the present. Everyone had their eyes on him. Why were they- Oh it was probably his turn. Rising an eyebrow Spike opened his mouth to say something.

"I never slept with Angel."

Said vampire glared daggers at the blond before a loud laugh broke their concentration. Buffy was nearly rolling on the floor in her fit of laughter. The two vampires looked at the slayer as so she had gone mad.

Buffy's laughs subsided and she wiped her eyes which had teared up during her short-lived euphoria. The blond raised a fine eyebrow when she looked at the blond vampire.

"I know for a fact that that's a lie."

Everyone else's eyes grew wide at the accusation, but only Spike noticed Xander's hands fisting painfully on the brunette's jeans-clad legs. Angel had the decency to blush which Spike found quite girly but refrained from voicing his thoughts since most in the room were pro-Captain Forehead.

"Au contraire pet" This invoked a near silent growl to leave Xander's throat. Spike was sure he only heard it because of his vampire hearing. That would also explain Angel looking so confused in the direction of the brunette. "I slept with _Angelus _not his souly Peaches version."

Buffy sighed showing everyone she accepted Spike's 'explanation' and lifted her shot glass to her lips. Drowning it's content the blond smiled and at Willow. The red head chuckled and thought about what to say.

"I never... Oh right! I've never had sex with Spike."

Buffy laughed and looked at her friend with a face that clearly said 'are you trying to get me drunk?'. Lifting her shot glass yet again Buffy suddenly froze. Since everyone was watching her they didn't see the other person in the room lifting his shot glass.

The blond's drink fell to the ground with the distinct sound of glass breaking. Giles looked at Buffy with concern when he noticed where the blond's gaze was directed to. Xander was sitting calmly between Tara and Angel. Emptying his drink.

Giles eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and the man could have sworn he felt his jaw connect with he carpet on Buffy's living room floor. The others turned to look at Xander when they heard his shot glass being put down.

The brunette looked at his friends with amusement glistening in his eyes. Just a week ago he had been scared to death at the prospect of telling his friends he was dating the bleach blond vampire however now it had to be done anyway. Before anyone could ask a question Xander found himself with a lap full of Spike.

"Finally! I thought we were never gonna tell them, pet."

Xander chuckled as Spike placed small kisses all over his face and neck. God how he loved the blond. He never thought he could love anyone this much, but he was glad that he had clearly been mistaken. The others seemed to have gotten over their shock because the brunette found himself bombarded with questions and opinions from all sides.

"Silence!"

Xander could feel Spike shiver as he yelled at his friends. He knew how much the blond loved it when he was being 'all bossy and commanding' as he put it.

"Now I don't care what you think about my relationship with Spike, but since you all know now might as well save mail fees. Spike and I are getting married" Everyone except the two gasped. "and you're all invited."

Silence.

Squeal.

"Congratulations."

Xander couldn't believe his ears. Everyone – even Angel – was congratulation them. Were they sick? Or was he just simply going insane?

A sudden shaking sensation on his shoulder shook him out of his dream-like state. He looked to his side to find himself in his bed with his boyfriend of two years. Spike was looking at Xander with curious eyes. Silently asking what he was doing.

"Nothing, hon. Just remembering something."

The brunette pulled the blond closer and locked his lips with the other's. Two hands found their way into the other's hair. Both hands sparkled slightly in the candlelight when it hit something on them. Each hand had a beautiful ring graze their ring finger.

Pulling apart Xander rested his forehead on Spike's cold one.

"Remembering old times."

**A/N: Soooooooo what do ya think?**


End file.
